Historias cortas para chicas hermosas
Esta es una coleccion de relatos cortos, algunos inéditos, otros publicados en otros portales, escritor por Renzo ("renzoch") en los foros, inspirados en hermosas chicas que el autor descubre en la televisión, el cine, las revistas ó el ciberespacio. La historia tiene como tema musical principal "Mujeres" cantada y compuesta por Ricardo Arjona. Lista de relatos Juliana, mi símbolo sexual thumb|184x184px Sinopsis: Esta historia fue publicada originalmente para el ciclo de Historias Juveniles del foro de Webnovelas Juveniles de nuestro recordado amigo Alfil. Narra la historia de Eddy, un chico tímido, y su encuentro con su bellísima vecina Juliana. *'Eddy Vilard' es Eddy el "Nerd" *'Juliana Galvis' es Juliana, la vecina *'Abril Reyes' es Heather, amiga de Eddy *'Sebastián Rulli' es Daniel, profesor Las Graduadas thumb|185x185px (* Logo elaborado por ACKA *) Sinopsis: Ana Lorena, Cony y Anabela son tres bellas chicas que se gradúan del colegio y como disfrutan de su última noche juntas antes de iniciar una nueva etapa en sus vidas. *'Ana Layevska' es Ana Lorena *'Silvana Arias' es Cony *'Marianela González' es Anabela *'Jeanette Rodriguez' es Emperatriz, madre de Anabela *'Carlos Mata' es Don Tito, padre de Anabela *'Hugo Vásquez' es Jordi *'Gabriel Soto' es El gasolinero *'Javier Santamaría' (crítico de TV) es Don Neutro del Zorro (participación especial) Por el amor de Gatúbela y Batichica thumb|185x185px Sinopsis: Batman y Robin, dos justicieros enmascarados de Ciudad Gótica, descubren que se están enamorando de la Gatúbela y la Batichica. Basada en personajes creados por Bob Kane y Bill Finger. *'Marion Cotillard' es Gatúbela (Selena Kyle) *'Luciana Echeverría' es Batichica (Barbara Fierro) *'Gary Oldman' es Comisionado Fierro *'Juli Fábregas' es Batman (Bruno Díaz) *'Pablo Martínez' es Robin (Ricardo Tapia) *'Rachael Finch' es Alejandra Finch *'Nastia Liukin' es Emilia Kat, cómplice de Gatúbela *'Michael Caine' es Alfred, el mayordomo… Las mujeres del Luchador thumb|188x188px Sinopsis: Memo es un exitoso y apasionado luchador que sostiene un romance con Esmeralda, una bellísima reportera que vive enamoradísima de él y solo busca su felicidad. Cuando el médico le descubre a Memo que tiene una insuficiencia cardiaca, Memo se es forzado a abandonar la práctica del deporte. Y es cuando Esmeralda decide buscar a Adriana, la hija que él abandonó, para ir en busca de su reconciliación. ¿Lo logrará? *'Esmeralda Pimentel' es Esmeralda, novia de Memo *'Mariana Van Rankin' es Adriana, hija de Memo *'“Latin Lover”' es Memo, el luchador Dos semanas en Londres thumb Sinopsis: Viviana, una aspirante a escritora, viaja a Londres para reencontrarse con Raquel, una vieja amiga de la Universidad, en momentos en que se juegan los Juegos Olímpicos del 2012. *'Rachael Finch' es Viviana *'Rosie Huntington-Whiteley' es Raquel, amiga de Viviana *'Peter Lanzani' es Gervasio, turista argentino *'Mariana Pajón' (atleta colombiaba) es Marina Pabón *'Sebastián Crismanich' (atleta argentino) es Sebastián Mandich *'Richard Gere' es Don Richard La tenista más bella del mundo thumb|191x191px Sinopsis: Olenka Nikoleyna es una famosa tenista, admirada y deseada por miles de fanáticos, que después de un disputado partido, decide tomarse un crucero con su novio. *'María Sharapova' es Olenka Nikolaevna, la tenista *'Rebecca Schaeffer' es Nancy, la presentadora *'Kristen Stewart' es Alejandra, la periodista *'Juli Fábregas' es Niséforo, el novio de Olenka *'Marisol González' es Marisol, la escritora *'Arap Bethke' es Aurelio, compañero de transmisiones de Nancy *'Robert Pattinson' es Edward, novio de Alejandra *'Michelle Vargas' es Kathleen, la tenista rival *'Serena Williams' como Emily Scott (participación especial) El Partido de Futbol thumb|189x189px Sinopsis: Esta historia es inspirada en un verdadero partido de fútbol, jugado el 7 de Mayo de 1961, clasificatorio a la Copa Mundial que se jugó al año siguiente en Chile. Narra la historia de Mónica, una linda ama de casa limeña, que asiste con su esposo Tito al estadio para un importante partido de fútbol. *'Natalie Wood' es Mónica *'Elizabeth Taylor' es Aurorita *'Warren Beatty' es Tito, esposo de Mónica *'Bobby Vee' es Jairo, fanático colombiano La noche con Carolina thumb|188x188px Sinopsis: Esta historia fue publicada en el desaparecido foro de foronovelas de Nefertiti. Narra la historia de Mario, un chico tímido extranjero, que es convencido por unos amigos para pasar una noche en compañía de una hermosa mujer llamada Carolina. *'Leryn Franco' es Carolina *'Peter Lanzani' es Mario *'Juli Fábregas' es Don Pancho Las chicas del concierto thumb|181x181px Sinopsis: En 1984, en la ciudad de Bogotá, Colombia, Paola Carolina y Sofía Andrea, dos hermosas adolescentes asisten a un concierto de músicos de la calle. *'Rebecca Schaeffer' es Paola Carolina *'Andrea López Silva de Uruguay' es Sofía Andrea *'Anthony Michael Hall es Fito, el chico tímido *'Integrantes grupo boliviano "Savia Andina"' son... los músicos… Hugo (Instrumentos de vientos: Quena, Zampoñas, Toyos), Harold (Guitarra y Primera Voz), Pacho el rubio (Quena, Zampoñas y flauta traversa), Ramiro (Charango) y Jonás (Bombo y percusión) La chica de la tienda de discos thumb|188x188px Sinopsis: En 1985, en la ciudad de Bogotá, Colombia, Juliana Andrea es una hermosa adolescente que asiste con su amiga Paula Liliana a una tienda de discos donde conocen excéntricos personajes. Presentando la música tropical, baladas y pop de los 80s. *'Andrea Beatriz López Silva' (Miss Uruguay 1985) es Juliana Andrea *'Rebecca Schaeffer' es Paula Liliana *'Kerri Green' es Sandra Lorena *'Michael J. Fox' es Juan Martín *'Jon-Erik Hexum' es Juan Alejandro *'Josh Brolin' es Edgar Mariano, comprador de discos bailables *'Teresa Sánchez López' (Miss España 1985) es Teresita *'Marc Singer' es Ariel Emilio *'Molly Ringwald' como Samantha, la quinceañera (participación especial) Compartiendo una noche con Erica thumb|188x188px Sinopsis: Erica es la más exitosa y bellísima reportera de un prestigioso periódico de la ciudad. Pero, un día, visitando a un familiar, se le poncha un neumático e invoca a algún “Superman.” Y es cuando aparece Clark, un humilde campesino. (Basado en los actores de la serie "Smallville") *'Erica Durance' es Erica Lane, la exitosa reportera *'Tom Welling' es Clark Welling, el campesino tímido *'Laura Vandervoort' es Linda, la coqueta prima lejana de Clark *'Allison Mack' es Allison, prima de Erica y amiga de Clark *'Kristen Kreuk' es Lana *'Michael Rosenbaum' es Leonel *'Margot Kidder' como Eugenia Blanco, la editora (participación especial) Sahar y Siranush, dos amigas en Teherán thumb|192x192px Sinopsis: Sahar es una conservadora muchacha musulmana que reside en la ciudad de Teherán, Irán. Un día, ella recibe la visita de su amiga armenia Siranush en donde descubre su vocación escondida. *'Sheila Vand' es Sahar *'Sirusho' es SIRANUSH, amiga armenia de Sahar *'Adrian Pasdar' es Saeed, hermano de Sahar *'Kerri Green' es Mary Ann, la guionista… *'Ben Affleck' es Diego Alfonso, el productor *'Peter Lanzani' es Pablo, el camarógrafo La chica del casting thumb|194x194px Sinopsis: Salvador Cueva es un exitoso pero, polémico productor de telenovelas, del cuál, le conceden trabajar en un nuevo "remake" basado en una clásica telenovela de los años 1950s, y nos narra el proceso para encontrar a la protagonista... y encuentra a Mariya, una hermosa muchacha de Ucrania, que a pesar de su poco talento histriónico, su belleza y sensualidad, lo envuelven para convertirla en estrella. *'Olesya Stefanko' es Mariya, La sensual protagonista *'Natalia Salas' es Natalia, la actriz "secundona" *'Julianne Hough' es Phoebe, la actríz aspirante *Salvador Cueva, El Productor (NARRADOR) *William Ceriani, El Director *Damián Yañez, el galán maduro *Omar Cimarro, el galán sin camisa *Javier Levy, el criticón Mi Gran Loco y Dulce Amor, Cuatro años Después thumb|193x193px Sinopsis: Este relato, de solo cinco capítulos, es un epílogo a mi foronovela "Mi gran loco y dulce amor" que he publicado con relativo éxito en los portales "Enur Webnovelas", "Mundo Fiction" y "Ackavisión." La historia narra la historia de Taliana y Dayana, dos bellísimas estudiantes de una prestigiosa universidad en el estado de Florida, en los Estados Unidos, y su relación con Michael, un chico indeciso que no sabe por cuál de las dos chicas decidirse, si por la hermosísima Taliana (su amor del pasado) ó Dayana (su compromiso actual). Este relato nos cuenta lo que sucedió... cuatro años después... en el 2012. *'Dayana Mendoza' es Dayana *'Taliana Vargas' es Taliana *'Milo Ventimiglia' es Michael *'Michelle Vargas' es Perlita *'Karla Monroig' es Virginia Participaciones especiales: *'Sandra Vergara' es Rochi (CAPITULO 1) *'José Luis Reséndez' es Joe (CAPITULO 1) *'Emily Browning' es Nidia (CAPITULO 2) *'Antonella Orsini' es Fabiana (CAPITULO 2) *'Hayden Panettiere' es Claire (CAPITULO 3) *'Masi Oka' es Hiro (CAPITULO 3) *'Cinthia Calderón' es Cinthia (CAPITULO 3) *'Jimena Elías' es Jimena (CAPITULO 3) *'Aileen Celeste' es Maggie (CAPITULO 4) *'JenCarlos Canela' es El Chico del Aeropuerto (CAPITULO 5) Tres chicas de alto vuelo thumb|199x199px Sinopsis: Connie, Paulina y Amelia son tres bellas chicas que trabajan como auxiliares de vuelo para una prestigiosa aerolínea, pero, cada una tiene un sueño por cumplir. Connie aspira ser una cantante “pop.” Por su parte, Paulina es fogosa y apasionada y busca un hombre guapo para amarlo. Finalmente, Amelia no puede olvidar a su viejo amor del pasado. Por casualidad del destino, durante un vuelo de Miami a Los Angeles, ellas se encontrarán con tres chicos del cuál pasaran un vuelo inolvidable. *'Zooey Deschannel' es Connie *'Olesya Stefanko' es Paulina *'Leila Lopes' es Amelia *'Guilherme Bernard' es Guilherme *'Sergio Meneses' es Sergio *'Oscar Alhala' es Oscar * "Natacha, azafata de avión" (Creación de: Walthery Gos) * Anna Chlumskey es La Productora Musical La gran fiesta de los Superamigos thumb|199x199px Sinopsis: Este relato surgió después que Gloria Amparo (moderadora y escritoria de "Portal Glook") publicara su historia "Alf & Los Picapiedra" donde reunía a estos íconicos personajes en un relato de tres capítulos. El autor sintió la motivación para escribir un relato basado en la serie de dibujos animados, “Los Superamigos,” emitida en 1973. La llegada de Wondergirl al Salón de la Justicia, causa revuelo entre los Superhéroes. (* Los Superamigos es una creación de DC Comics. "El Man" es basado en una película de Harold Trompetero y Super-Manco es una creación de Renato Farfán *) *'Lynda Carter' es La Mujer Maravilla *'Debra Winger' es Wonder Girl *'Christopher Reeve' es Superman *'Adam West' es Batman *'Burt Ward' es Robin *'John Wesley Shipp' es Flash *'Helen Slater' es Supergirl / Linda Wilcox, la sobrina del Coronel *Aquaman *Coronel Wilcox * Los superhéroes juveniles: Wendy, Marvin y Super-Mascota * Bernardo García es “El Man” * Super-Manco (Del Perú) * Roberto Gómez Bolaños “Chespirito” es "El Chapulín Colorado" El concierto de Indochina" (Lima, 1988) thumb|203x203px Sinopsis: Ambientada en Lima, Perú, en el año 1988, Fiorella es una preciosa muchacha limeña que es testigo de la fiebre por el grupo francés “Indochina.” El relato nos presenta un vistazo a la vida que transcurría en ese momento, y como el humor, la música y la TV servía para canalizar una época sombría y convulsionada en la mente de los limeños. Personajes: *'Kerri Green' es Fiorella *'Andrea Beatriz López Silva' es Roxana *'Rebecca Schaeffer' es Mónica *'Jon-Erik Hexum' es Hank, el turista *'Corey Haim' es Hugo, el chico tímido *'“Chapulín” el dulce' es Franklín Huamán, el taxista *'Corey Feldman' es Igor, el vendedor de música Un relato nocturno thumb|199x199px Sinopsis: Lily y Mario son una pareja de enamorados que comparten juntos un apartamento. Pero, aunque Lily se muestra fogosa y le demuestra abiertamente su amor, pues, Mario siempre se siente inseguro, tanto que le cuesta decir “Te quiero.” Todo se complica una noche, cuando ella quiere ver una película de terror y él no acepta. Después de sufrir un accidente, la relación entre ambos se complica, y es cuando Mario se encuentra con Sarita, una bellísima pero, misteriosa muchacha, y que despertará en él, algunos sentimientos encontrados.(* Basada en una leyenda urbana *) Personajes: *'Lily Collins' es Lily *'Mario Horton' es Mario *'Michelle Jenner' es Sarita *'Pedro Suárez-Vértiz' es El pianista *'Juanita Arias' es Juanita *'Michelle Pfeiffer' es Mamá de Sara Las chicas de la discoteca thumb|201x201px Introducción: En vísperas de un importante partido de la selección Colombia, Ximena y Andrea, dos preciosas fanáticas a La Selección, deciden salir a rumbearse para divertirse un momento. Es cuando ellas conocen a Erik, un tímido aspirante a escritor, que busca por la musa para su próxima creación. *Personajes: *'Ximena Navarrete' es Ximena *'Eileen Moreno' es Andrea *'Carolina Gaitán' es Gabriela *'Daniela Donado' es Paola *'Omar Murillo' es Tino *'Jorge Luis Vásquez' es Erik *'Andrés Parra' es Anastasio *'María Cecilia Sánchez' es Viviana Nace una Estrella thumb|199x199px Sinopsis: Basada en la película “A Star is Born” de 1976 con Barbra Streisand y Kris Kristopherson, narra la historia de Esther, una bellísima muchacha que aspira a ser una cantante famosa y su encuentro y posterior romance con Norman, un rockero que va de capa caída debido a su adicción al alcohol. Personajes: * Isis Valverde es Esther * Juli Fábregas es Norman * Barbra Streisand y Kris Kristopherson son Fanny y James, abuelos de Esther * Camilla Luddington es Katie * Melissa Benoist es Marley * Henry Cavill es Hank Las chicas del Príncipe thumb|197x197px SINOPSIS: Cuenta la historia de Isabella y Karen, dos bellísimas muchachas de un reino muy, muy lejano. Isabella es la bellísima princesa heredera de un reino vecino que viene a conocer al Príncipe Azul y formalizar su compromiso, a pesar que el Príncipe tiene una relación con Aislinn, una de de las bellísimas doncellas del castillo. Por su parte, Karen es una humilde pero, hermosísima muchacha, que vive como la cenicienta, soportando los malos tratos de su malvado tío Emilio. Mientras que Karen espera conocer a su Príncipe Azul, se refugia en brazos del Príncipe Heredero. Personajes: * Kristen Stewart es Isabella * Lily Collins es Karen * Aislinn Derbez es Aislinn * Josh Dallas es El Príncipe Ermenegildo * Pablo Martínez es Toribio, amigo de Karen * Emili Balaguer es Emilio, tío de Karen * Gemma Arterton es Griselda * Phil Collins es EL REY, padre de Isabella * ACTUACION ESPECIAL: "THE SUPREMES" como las HADAS SUPREMAS La Eliminatoria (Lima, 1981) thumb|199x199px SINOPSIS: Este relato está ambientado en Lima, Perú, en el año 1981, durante las eliminatorias al Mundial de España 1982 y transcurre 20 años después del relato “El Partido de Fútbol.” En esta oportunidad, Mónica y Tito siguen casados y tienen tres hijos. Jessica (la bellisima hija menor) invita a Jacinto, un tímido compañero de estudios, a ver los partidos del equipo peruano de fútbol, que busca clasificar al Mundial de España 1982. Presentando los éxitos “pop” de 1981, cortesía de “La Más Más” de Panamericana, interpretados por John Lennon, Kim Wilde, Blondie, Sheena Easton, Frágil y muchos más. Personajes: *'Brooke Shields' es Jessica *'Michael J. Fox' es Jacinto *'Warren Beatty y Natalie Wood' son Mónica y Tito, padres de Jessica *'Tulio Loza' es Don Lino *'P. J. Soles' es Terry, hermana de Jessica *'Debra Clinger y David Naughton' son Carol y Larry El Secreto de Yurena thumb|197x197px SINOPSIS: Basada en la telenovela “El Clon” y la película "El Sexto Día", este relato narra la historia de Yurena, una bellísima muchacha que descubre que es el “Clon” de una muchacha que falleció hace más de 17 años. Personajes: *'Patricia Yurena Rodríguez, Miss España Universo 2013' es Yurena/ Paty *'Jim Carrey' es Bernie *'Constanza Báez, Miss Ecuador 2013' es Connie *'Christian Meier' es Gustavo *'Gianella Neyra' es Lucía *'Zonaly Ruíz' es Fefa La Sociedad de los Rockeros Deshauciados thumb|203x203px INTRODUCCION: Este relato de ficción nos cuenta la historia ficticia de Ashley, una bellísima muchacha que forma con unos amigos, un grupo de melómanos que buscan una alternativa musical a sus vidas. Personajes: *'Camilla Luddington' es Ashley *'Jesús Neyra' es Memo *'Gabriel Coronel' es Luigi *'Norkys Batista' es Adriana Yelitza *'Andrés Wiese' es Miguel Andrés *'Adrián Rodríguez' es Coco Valdivia *'Mellissa Barrera' es Karina *'Jery Sandoval' es María Regina *'Isis Valverde' es Camila *'Kerri Green' es LA PROFESORA *'Elizabeth Hurley y Hugh Grant' son Elizabeth y Hugh, padres de Ashley Renata Kimble, la fugitiva thumb|202x202px Introducción: Es una versión libre de la serie de televisión “El Fugitivo”, emitida de 1963 a 1967, y producida por Quinn Martin. La Doctora Renata Kimble, injustamente acusada de asesinato, está cerca de descubrir la verdad sobre el asesinato de su esposo. Recordando a la clásica canción "Runaway" de Del Shannon. Personajes: * Altair Jarabo es Renata Kimble * Tuba Buyukustun es La oficial Samantha Gerard * Rubén Muñoz es Rubén, el campesino * Juli Fábregas es Oficial Julius * Robinson Díaz es Sykes * Alessandra Denegri es Elisa * Al Pacino es Teniente Brown Para decir adiós thumb|204x204px Introducción: Este relato de ficción es basado en la canción "Para Decir Adiós", compuesta por Roberto Figueroa, e interpretada por varios artistas, entre los que se destacan José Feliciano (a dúo con Ann Kelley) y Danny Rivera. Ambientada en 1983, nos narra la historia de Mike, un hombre casado, que reflexiona sobre las mujeres de su vida. Esta historia republicará en un blog que recopila todos los relatos ambientados en los años 1980s, cambiando la ilustración de personajes. Personajes: * Carolina Kasting es Romina * Carlos Montilla es Mike (Narrador) * Camila Pitanga es Kate * Olivier Martínez es Carlos * Idaira es Yajaira * Jesuela Mouro es la niña Julia Andrea * Madison Davenport es Linda thumb Nueva ilustración de personajes (publicados en el blog "relatos 80s" y en Wattpad): * Debra Winger es Romina * Michael Nouri es Mike (Narrador) * Jennifer Beals es Kate * Jeff Daniels es Carlos * Bonnie Urseth es Yajaira * Heather O'Rourke es la niña Julia Andrea * Diane Lane es Linda Las chicas del mall thumb|211x211px Sinopsis: Este relato ficticio narra la historia de Mariana, Ana María y Lily, tres bellas jovencitas que trabajan en un Centro Comercial en Miami. Mariana vive enamorada de su novio Jack al mismo tiempo que es seducida por el dios grecorromano Jupiter. Por su parte, Lily anhela ir al concierto de Frankie Valli, su cantante favorito, al mismo tiempo que se enamora de un tímido empleado llamado Lulo. Finalmente, Ana María trabaja en una tienda de ropa, sin saber que Rodrigo, el cocinero, tiene un amor en secreto y solo tiene a “TOQUI”, su amigo imaginario, como si más fiel confidente. Personajes: * Mariana Paola Vicente, Miss Puerto Rico 2010 es Mariana * Mario Horton es Lulo * Alessandra Denegri, Chica de Marzo 2014 es Ana María * David Chocarro es Rodrigo * Milana Vayntrub es Lily * Caua Reymond es Jack * Yaleinys Pérez, la Voz Kids USA 2014 es Yaleinys * Juli Fábregas es el dios Jupiter/ Zeus/ Jove * Marion Cotillard es la diosa Hera/ Juno * Toqui (Creación de Ana María Salas) * Participación Especial: Frankie Valli La esposa del pescador Islandés thumb|209x209px Sinopsis: En un pueblito de pescadores en Islandia, vive Eythor con su bella esposa Ingibjorg. De pronto, la llegada de una pareja de turistas brasileños complica la relación entre el pescador con su bella esposa. Personajes: * Eythor Ingi Gunniaugsson -concursante de Eurovisión 2013 es Eythor, el Pescador * Ingibjörg Ragnheidur Egilsdóttir-Miss Islandia 2009 es Ingbjorg, la esposa del pescador * Fernanda Vasconcellos (Chica de Febrero 2014) es Ana Julia * Jesuela Mouro es Sofía * Thiago Lacerda es Thiago * Jared Leto es Raymond * Kate Upton (Chica de Mayo 2014) es Amber * Arni, el perro pastor islandés ¿Quién te manejará esta noche? thumb|204x204px Introducción: Ambientada en 1987, en la ciudad de Miami, este relato narra la historia de Jill, una simpática muchacha, y su relación con un grupo de inmigrantes latinoamericanos. * Jill Schoelen es Jill * Daphne Zuniga es Fabiola * Pocho Prieto es Marcos Tulio * Lou Diamond Phillips es Florindo * Patricia Pereyra es Ana Lorena * Drew Barrymore es Gina * Barret Oliver es Daryl * Terry O' Quinn es Mike El Reino de la Super-Chica thumb Introducción: En 1933, Jerry Siegel (Bajo el Seudónimo “Herbert S. Fine”) y Joe Schuster publicaron un cuento ilustrado titulado “The Reign of the Superman,” y que varios años después, y muchos cambios significativos, dio inicio a la famosa tira cómica del super-héroe Superman. En esta oportunidad, buscando por Internet, encontré el manuscrito de la historia original, y decidí realizar una versión femenina, esta vez, titulandola “El Reino de la Super-Chica.” En esta oportunidad, “El Reino de la Super-Chica” nos narra la historia una bella científica que realiza un experimento con una hermosa pordiosera, logrando que ella obtenga poderes telepáticos. * Megan Fox es Jessica Dunn * Rosie Huntington-Whiteley, Chica de Agosto 2011 es Doctora Carly Smiley * Nicola Peltz, Chica de Agosto 2014 es Nikki * Alicia Keys es Alice Las Vecinas thumb|200x200px SINOPSIS: Stella es una bellisima modelo que a causa de un accidente vive postrada en una silla de ruedas y su unico entretenimiento es ver a los vecinos que viven enfrente. De esta manera, ella observa a Giselle, una infiel que engaña a su marido con su vecino; a Valeria, una fogosa vecina, que se obsesiona con Jimmy, un tímido repartidor de Pizzas; y Don Gabo, un popular escritor que corteja a Lisa, una bella estudiante. Personajes: * Alinne Moraes (actríz brasileña) es Stella * Lilo de la Vega (actríz colombiana) es Valeria * Isis Valverde (actríz brasileña- CHICA DE JUNIO 2013) es Lisa * James Rodríguez (futbolista colombiano) es Jimmy * David Luiz (futbolista brasileño) es Luis David * Eduardo González Viaña (escritor peruano) es Don Gabo * Ricardo Calderón (escritor peruano) es Don Mario * Carles Puyol (futbolista español) es Carlos * Giselle Bundchen (modelo brasileña) es Giselle * Emilia Clarke (actríz inglesa- CHICA DE SEPTIEMBRE 2014) es Malena * Iwao Komiyama (Chef japonés-argentino) es El Guardia de Seguridad Recordando a Nía thumb|219x219px SINOPSIS: Oscar sufre de una depresión por la partida de Nía, su novia de hace años, hasta que conoce una nueva ilusión en su vida. Personajes: * Nía Sánchez (Miss USA 2014) es Nía * Eddy Redmayne es Oscar * Michael B. Jordan es Claudio * Kaci Fennell (Miss Jamaica 2014) es Kathy * Rolene Strauss (Miss Mundo 2014) es Romina * Daniel Booko es Daniel Paulina Viaja En el Tiempo (1982) SINOPSIS: Paulina, una muchacha obsesiva de las redes sociales y el ciberespacio, conoce a una misteriosa muchacha llamada Tegan quién la invita a viajar en el tiempo hacia 1982 donde se reúne con sus padres cuando eran adolescentes y descubre la Colombia de los 80s. Personajes: *'Paulina Vega Dieppa' es Paulina *'Tegan Martin (Miss Australia 2014)' es Tegan *'Nancy McKeon' es Juanita *'Dana Plato' es Kimberly *'Michael J. Fox' es Alex *'Hernando "Culebro" Casanova' es Eutimio *'Meeno Peluce' es Jeffrey *'Gary Coleman' es Arnold *'Jon-Erik Hexum' es Mac *'Chris Hemsworth' es Chris *'Pecas, la perrita dálmata' Las Magníficas (1986) SINOPSIS: Rosita, una inmigrante peruana en Colombia, recuerda su último año de colegio, en compañía de sus bellas compañeras. Personajes: *'María Grazia Gamarra' es Rosita *'Ana María Estupiñán' es María Lynette *'Greeicy Rendón' es Sara Parlova *'Mariana Gómez' es Lilibeth *'Lala Aguirre' es Susy *'Jon-Erik Hexum' es Alejandro, el locutor *'Javier Bracho' es Tony *'Maxwell Caulfield' es Juan Gustavo *'El profesor Bobby' es Patrick Duffy *'Andrew McCarthy' es Mauro *'Osita' Esa Cosa Loca Llamada Amor (1980) SINOPSIS: Pedrito nos cuenta su historia durante su infancia en Lima, Perú, en 1980. Recuerda a Melody, su primer amor de la infancia, y a Miss Lily, su amor platónico. También cuenta los romance de su bella hermana Gloria con un chico tímido e intelectual y de Pocho, su hermano mayor, un taxista que se enamora de una chica de diferente posición social. PERSONAJES: *'Merly Morello es' Melody, la vecina *'Samuel Sunderland es' Pedrito (narrador) *'Engin Akyürek es' Pocho *'Millet Figueroa es'Gloria *'Lily James es' miss Lily, la profesora *'Sergio Gurinovic es' Dante *'Beren Saat es' Gisela *'Felicitas es '''Nidia Bermejo *'Sebastián Rubio es''' Beto, el vago del barrio *'Teddy Guzmán es' Modesta *'Brando Gallesi, Thiago Vernal y Ray del Castillo son' Lalo, Cuto y Toño *'Gustavo Bueno es' Don Alfonso *'Jessica Cediel es' Jessica, la "colocha" Verónica estudia en el College (1989) thumb En 1989, Verónica, es una linda estudiante de segundo semestre de un "Community College," un centro de estudios universitarios. Indecisa sobre que carrera estudiar, ella se hace amiga de dos bellas muchachas: Amy y Lydia. Verónica se enamora de Ralph, su vecino y compañero de estudios, pero, él vive ilusionado que Becky le corresponda a su amor algún día, pero, en realidad, Becky ama a Luke, el deportista de la Universidad. PERSONAJES: *'Bonnie Urseth es' Verónica *'Robert Downey Jr. es' Ralph *'Rebecca Schaeffer es' Becky *'Luke Perry es' Luke *'Teri Hatcher es' Amy *'Winona Ryder es' Lydia *'Jon-Erik Hexum es' Mr. Bogg, el bibliotecario *'Robert Englund es'Mr. Krueger, el profesor de Inglés *'Scott Bakula es'Profesor Beckett de Algebra *'Dean Stockwell es' Manny, estudiante *'Norma Zuñiga es' Odalys *'Martha Picanes es' Norma Zuñiga *'Velia Martínez es' Marthica *'Quentin Tarantino es' el empleado de la tienda de videos *'Mayté Vilán es'Mayté *'Larry Villanueva es' Larry *'Christopher Daniel Barnes es'Jeffrey *'Denzel Washington es' Leroy *'Charles "Buddy Rogers es' El Mismo *'"Nuko", el perro de Verónica' Banda Sonora A continuación, les presento una lista de canciones que sirvieron de inspiración de estos relatos cortos. 1. CANCION PRINCIPAL: Mujeres (3:27), Interpretado por: Ricardo Arjona 2. JULIANA, MI SIMBOLO SEXUAL: Teorema (3:37), Interpretado por: Miguel Bosé 3. LAS GRADUADAS: El Ataque De Las Chicas Cocodrilo (3:04), Interpretado por: Hombres G 4. POR EL AMOR DE GATUBELA Y BATICHICA: Batman TV Series Theme (1966) (2:20), Interpretado por: Neal Hefti 5. LAS MUJERES DEL LUCHADOR: Quisiera (4:19), Interpretado por: Kiruba 6. DOS SEMANAS EN LONDRES: Our House (3:24), Interpretado por: Madness 7. West End Girls (4:46), Interpretado por Pet Shop Boys 8. LA TENISTA MAS BELLA DEL MUNDO: La Sirena (2:44), Interpretado por: Nelson y sus estrellas 9. EL PARTIDO DE FUTBOL: El Partido De Fútbol (2:23), Interpretado por: Gelu 10. Agujetas de Color de Rosa (2:12), Interpretado por Los Hooligans 11. LA NOCHE CON CAROLINA: Regalame una noche (5:08), Interpretado por: Los Inquietos 10. LAS CHICAS DEL CONCIERTO: Amorosa palomita (3:58), Interpretado por: Savia Andina 11. Popotitos (2:55), Interpretado por The Teen Tops 12. LA CHICA DE LA TIENDA DE DISCOS: New Attitude (4:11), ''Interpretado por Patti LaBelle'' 13. El jardinero (4:27), Interpretado por: Wilfrido Vargas y su Orquesta 14. SAHAR Y SIRANUSH, DOS AMIGAS EN TEHERAN: Havatum Em (3:57), Interpretado por: Sirusho 15. COMPARTIENDO UNA NOCHE CON ERICA: Sharing the Night Together (2:55), Interpretado por: Dr. Hook 16. LA CHICA DEL CASTING: A Quien Le Importa (3:27), Interpretado por: Alaska & Dinarama 17. MI GRAN LOCO Y DULCE AMOR, CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES: Dancing in the Moonlight (2:52), Interpretado por: King Harvest 18. TRES CHICAS DE ALTO VUELO: My Girl (2:44), Interpretado por: The Temptations 19. LA GRAN FIESTA DE LOS SUPERAMIGOS: The Hustle (4:10), Interpretado por: Van McCoy 20. EL CONCIERTO DE INDOCHINA: Bienvenue chez les nus (4:13), Interpretado por: Indochine 21. Canary Bay (Live Zenith 1986) '(5:22), ''Interpretado por Indochine 22. '''UN RELATO NOCTURNO: China Wife (4:03), Interpretado por: Pedro Suárez Vértiz 23. LAS CHICAS DE LA DISCOTECA: Volví a Nacer (3:42), Interpretado por: Carlos Vives 24. NACE UNA ESTRELLA: Evergreen (3:04), Interpretado por: Barbra Streisand 25. LAS CHICAS DEL PRINCIPE: You Can't Hurry Love (2:52), Interpretado por: Phil Collins 26. LA ELIMINATORIA: Peru España 82 (3:17), Interpretado por: Jose Escajadillo 27. Woman (3:32), Interpretado por John Lennon 28. EL SECRETO DE YURENA: Te extraño, te olvido, te amo (4:42), Interpretado por: Ricky Martin 25. LA SOCIEDAD DE LOS ROCKEROS DESHAUCIADOS: We are Sudamerica Rockers '(3:35), I''nterpretado por Los Prisioneros 26. '''Me Elevé (3:40), Interpretado por: Pedro Suárez Vértiz 27. Florecita Rockera (2:59), Interpretado por Aterciopelados 28. Prófugos (5:20), Interpretado por Soda Stereo 29. RENATA KIMBLE: LA FUGITIVA: Runaway (2:22), Interpretado por: Del Shannon 30. PARA DECIR ADIOS: Para Decir Adios (4:29), Interpretado por: José Feliciano y Ann Kelley 31. LAS CHICAS DEL MALL: Can't Take My Eyes Off You (4:51), Interpretado por: Jimmy Somerville 32. LA ESPOSA DEL PESCADOR ISLANDES: Eg a Lif (Representante de Islandia al festival Eurovisión 2013) (3:01), Interpretado por: Eythor Ingi 33. ¿QUIEN TE MANEJARA ESTA NOCHE?: Drive (3:57), Interpretado por: The Cars 34. Lost in Emotion (5:08), Interpretado por: Lisa Lisa & Cult Jam 35. EL REINO DE LA SUPER-CHICA: Superwoman (4:34), ''Interpretado por: Alicia Keys'' 36. LAS VECINAS: You light up my life (3:37), ''Interpretado por: Debbie Boone'' 37. RECORDANDO A NIA: Fotografía (3:47), ''Interpretado por: Oscar Athie'' 38. PAULINA VIAJA EN EL TIEMPO (1982): La Gata Bajo La Lluvia (3:41), ''Interpretado por: Rocío Durcal'' 39. LAS MAGNIFICAS (1986): Chicas de Hoy (3:03), ''Interpretado por: Tatiana'' 40. ESA COSA LOCA LLAMADA AMOR (1980): ''Crazy Little Thing Called Love (2:44): Interpretado por: Queen'' 41. VERONICA ESTUDIA EN EL COLLEGE (1989): "You Got It", ''Interpretado por Roy Orbinson'' Categoría:Suspenso Categoría:Drama Categoría:Webseries Categoría:Webseries de 2012 Categoría:Acción Categoría:Romance